¡Dos hamburguesas para llevar!
by Coy-chan
Summary: Una reunion que no termina, un Arthur escapando por la noche, un Alfred buscando hamburguesas a media noche y un coche que no los mata. Otro shoot no tan corto. AlfredXArthur


Mi segundo Shoot *y este si fue todo un señor shoot, demasiadas hojas xD*, y de mi segunda pareja favorita de Hetalia, acabo de regalar el merecido AlfredXArthur que queria x3!!. Esta va dedicada a mis dos lindos reenvios de mi anterior shoot, gracias por regalarme unos momentos de su tiempo *espero halla sido en bien*

***********  
**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic esta hecho por una fan sin afan *cuack rimó* de referirse a ningun grupo etnico o armada, basado en el anime/manga de Hidekazu Hirumaya, no obtengo ningun tipo de lucro ni nada parecido.

***********

**Aclaraciones:** Alerta de shonen ai, si no gustas de esto, escapa por favor xDU

* * *

***¡Dos Hamburguesas para llevar!**

Probablemente este era el peor día de su vida...

Ha si~, la típica llamada sobre los por menores militares, claro en la tierra de los pueblerinos independientes, y he ahí a los súper aliados otra vez sentados en la mesa redonda, discutiendo de cualquier otra cosa que no sea el tema principal.

Que si América podía meter 5 hamburguesas a su boca sin morir en el intento, que si riegas un girasol con licor puede que nazca una con olor a vodka, que Francia quiere la próxima cumbre mundial en una playa nudista, que si kitty o Pucca.. ¡Solo tonterías!

Reunión que por consiguiente pueden imaginar, termino sin tocar el tema, y la solución…

"Quédense en mi casa, mañana continuamos" .He ahí la voz de Alfred poniendo la ultima palabra en la reunión, al tiempo que provocaba en el, la contradictoria sensación de felicidad extrema y odio efervescente.

¿Inglaterra y América durmiendo bajo el mismo techo una vez más? ¿Acaso al fin todo el colesterol del millón de hamburguesas con el que se había atragantado por fin se le había subido a la cabeza?

¡Uf! Su cabeza pudo detonar en ese momento de no ser porque lo que recorría su rojo y molesto rostro era sangre y no combustible…

La respuesta de todas las demás naciones fue más o menos de estas dimensiones:

-Dormiré en casa de otro, yuhuuu –dijo feliz Iván al tiempo que guardaba su cañeria y sacaba un inocente girasol-

-Or-gí-a –silabeo en voz bajita cada vez más sonrojado el francés-

-Claro que si… pero ¿Tienes cojines de Kitty, verdad? –dijo China siguiendo a la bola de aliados rumbo a la _pijamada_ de América-

Muchas groserías recorriendo su cabeza, de camino a casa de América. Sí, incluso creyó que podría crear todo un idioma nuevo con todas ellas.

Pero fue entonces cuando las puertas de esa casa se abrieron y… los recuerdos se metieron por sus pupilas como una estampida salvaje.

La ruidosa "cena" que no dejaba de parecerse en nada a la reunión que habían tenido le pareció de tan sofocante… cada cuadro, caso adorno, cada cosilla le resultaba tan familiar… que aquel resentimiento se fortificaba en cuanto mas reparaba lo mucho que había agregado en su larga ausencia.

Capaz pudo ser suficiente el martirio mental por el cual pasaba, pero cuando escuchó que compartiría habitación con Francia (el cual no dejo de hacerle ojitos en todo el resto de la cena) ¡NO! ¡Ahora si tenía una verdadera razón para odiar el instante en que los siguió hasta esa maldita casa!

Tenía que demostrar su enojo de alguna manera, y valla que lo hizo…

Eran las 11 y media de la noche, hacia frió, estaba lejos de la mansión de América y muy aparte de algunos por menores mas... estaba bien. Sí, pero con el alma abatida…

Había llovido… las calles estaban húmedas, y muy cerca a el había un charco de agua sucia el cual dibujaba perfectamente su presencia encogida en la acera. Más no veía en absoluto su rostro sino mas bien todas las vivencias dulces y amargas que vivió al lado de aquel niño _traidor_ reflejado en el gesto tan marcado de lejanía en sus ojos.

Que facilidad, esa herida quedaba otra vez expuesta a flor de piel, era en esos instantes tan sensible, que creyó que si en esos momentos escuchaba a América burlarse una vez mas sobre sus panecillos, lloraría a mares sin poder contenerse.

Ay~ quien diría que volver a esa tierra lo pondría así…

La noche llegaba a su cenit y apaciguar su intranquila alma parecía un acto cada vez más ciclónico. Y fue en eso que…

Las luces de aquel coche pasaron con tal rapidez que apenas si visualizo el resplandor de sus faros pasar como un par de carbones encendidos, entonces comprendió tardíamente el riesgo de estar tan junto a un charco en un lugar de transito fluido.

-¡ANIMAL! –Grito el inglés con un tic asesino que le tenía bailando un ojo mientras agitaba la mano que le goteaba de agua sucia-

Era la maldita quinta vez que lo obligaban a cambiar de acera… solo quería meditar un poco para _ventilar _pensamientos, pero parecía que todo al alrededor complotaba para hacerlo sentir peor.

Pero este era el límite, ¡no huiría más!

Se quedaría en esta acera pasara lo que pasara…

- ¿Arthur? –Se escucho de pronto a espaldas del rubio ingles- ¿eres… tú?

…_¿O capaz si debió hacerlo?_

¿Esa voz era de quien estaba imaginando? ojala se tratase de un mal auditivo, pero no…

El brillo de esos lentes y sus vivaces ojos celestes viéndolo interrogantes le tiraron la respuesta en la cara.

Maldición, de todas las veces esta era la primera vez que detestaba un encuentro a solas con Alfred.

Pero, ¡espera! a estas horas… ¿el afuera? ¿Acaso podría ser que notase su repentina desaparición y fuese a buscarlo?

-Los labios paralizados del inglés que se hacia bolas mentalmente, se entreabrieron para empezar a deletrear el nombre de su anfitrión de la noche- A-Alf…

-¿El extraterrestre? –respondió el rubio dándose vuelta con los ojos brillosos-

-Idiota –se ruborizo sin querer provocando una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del Americano- ¡¿…y que rayos haces aquí?! –Fue su pregunta _rayo_ del momento-

Pero en tan solo unos segundos se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ¿Qué haría si lo próximo que escuchaba, era al americano afirmando su preocupación por el? ¡Dios, no!, debió morderse la lengua.

-Pues vine por una hamburguesa…-manifestó el rubio suelto de huesos haciendo al momento trizas las _mágicas_ esperanzas de su receptor- tengo un insomnio único –dijo distanciando la mirada- ahhh… –pausó- no puedo evitar notar que tu… ¿estas sentado en pijamas, salpicado de agua sucia, al frente de un Mac Donald, en un suburbio algo peligroso a casi media noche?

¡Que bien lo resumió!

En verdad que se encontraba en una situación un tanto difícil de explicar…

¡¡Maldita sean las hamburguesas!! Si tan solo no hubiese llegado a la acera de ese luminoso local…

La ira se acrecentaba en su pecho con tal magnitud que solo la idea de Ronald Mac Donald en el paredón de fusilamiento lo hacía sentir bien.

¿Por que de todas las veces, lo tenia que encontrar así? de esa forma tan humillante… ¿Por qué llego ahí? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Alfred…?

-Señor, ¿va a pedir algo? –Se escuchó de pronto del sistema de comunicación del local _chatarrero_-

- ¡Hah! Si, Dos hamburguesas para llevar –dijo Alfred oprimiendo un botoncillo-

-Gracias por pedir, por favor nos da unos momentos -respondió la locutora cortando su transmisión-

Casi de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron al inglés que aun seguía estático. Sin escuchar respuesta alguna.

-Arthur, tu…

-Solo salí a meditar -respondió casi como efecto apresurado del parasimpático-

-Valla que haces cosas raras –completo el americano sonriente-

-Mira quien lo dice, yo no busco hamburguesas a media noche- contestó Inglaterra sonando casi como a reproche-

Más no halló la típica reacción "pero yo te gano de todos modos" del cual ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar por parte del chico de lentes.

-Tienes razón -murmuró América con un gesto dulce en el rostro mientras se sentaba a su costado- ambos somos extraños ¿verdad?

Ese gesto resulto _otra vez…_

_T_an familiar, tan tierno y verdadero. Claro, es así como sonreía el pequeño Al.

La herida abierta en su corazón se estrujo tan fuerte otra vez en su pecho.

Cierto… como dolían los recuerdos adjuntos a esa sonrisa.

Y pensar que daría, si fuera posible, un brazo por poder regresar el tiempo… por volver a sentir la tranquilidad de ese entonces, cuando la gente era amable, la tierra era joven, el viento tan puro… y aquel niño no era quien es ahora.

Esa cabellera de terciopelo, brillante cuando lo acaricias… como el trigo maduro mientras el viento lo mece...

El estrato en donde su mente se pierde esta tan lejano del momento que ni siquiera notó cuando fue que sus dedos confundieron un deseo con hacerlo realidad, y se enlazaban en las hebras del americano de su lado.

El gesto de Alfred no se hizo esperar, estaba desencajado.

¿Tanto le sorprendía que lo hiciese?

Claro, hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía la calidez de esa palma acariciando su cabeza… aunque ese no era el detalle resaltante. Sino esos ligeros senderos brillantes que dejaban unas _traidoras_ lágrimas bajando por el rostro del ingles sumado a una expresión de dolor tan profundo qué, era transmisible…

Como decirlo, una parte de su consciente regresó y se hallaba en esa gruesa pelea contra el mismo. O abrirse y dejar expresar su dolor o cerrarse y perder la tersa textura de esas hebras doradas. Aquello le taladraba las sienes.

Probablemente, de no decidir la respuesta final su garganta se_ aflojaría_ dejando soltar una aberrante ofensa.

Pero como siempre el factor suerte ayuda en momentos así…

Inglaterra no tendría que cargar con toda la vergüenza de esa noche, ya que su anfitrión no se quedaría atrás…

No volvió por completo a la realidad hasta cuando sintió el suave contacto de la frente de América junto a la suya, el gesto de Alfred era otro… se asemejaba tanto al de un niño desvalido, tan necesitado de cariño.

Los segundos pasaban y el espacio que separaba sus respiraciones se hacia cada vez mas minúscula…

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Alguna hada estaba jugándole una broma? ¿Realmente iba a vivir todo eso?

Sin saber donde terminaría todo esto dejo que sucediese, hubiera sido fantástico experimentar tal cosa, sino fuese porque…

El sonido de derrape por la pista, fue lo único que alcanzaron a oír antes de que los dejasen bañados en agua sucia.

-¡¡Bastardo!! –Grito el ingles enfurecido seguido de algunas frescas de madre-

Pero ya había vuelto a desaparecer en el dobles de una esquina.

Y la molestia le duro poco al recordar lo que había estropeado al levantarse como un energúmeno.

La cara se le afiebro en unos segundos mientras quedaba tieso sin opción a volverse a seguir en donde quedaron. La verdad es que se arrepintió de lo que dijo segundos antes para rogar mentalmente con que el loco del coche volviese y lo atropellara pero…

El tibio cuero de la chaqueta de América cubrió sus hombros.

¡Madre de Dios! Ya había olvidado el frio que hacia

-vámonos, ya es muy tarde y hace demasiado frio –dispuso el joven de lentes echando a caminar rumbo a su domicilio-

-Y quien dice que yo hago lo que tu quieres –se opuso Inglaterra con sorprendente naturalidad, a todo lo ocurrido parecía que su lengua de vergüenza no padecía, es mas, sola se mandaba-

Una sonrisa entre sarcástica y dulce se dibujo en el rostro de América mientras se volvia donde yacía parado y se agachaba hasta la altura de su oído…

-Decide tú… o vienes por las buenas o te llevo cargando

Lo dejo piedra. No había más vueltas que darle al asunto, el día en que América lo llevase cargando en brazos, ese día seria por que perdió la guerra y la vida al tratar de recuperarlo.

-Desgraciado yankee –murmuro molesto al tiempo que echaba a andar al lado del Americano sin dirigirle ni una mirada, es más, se cubría el enrojecido rosto con una de las mangas de su chaqueta-

Sus siluetas se iban perdiendo entre el brillo opaquecido de los faros de las calles, cada vez mas lejos en la oscuridad de las calles desiertas. Hasta que mas allá un disimulado brazo paso abrasando la espalda del otro.

***

-Señor su pedido –resonó la voz de la locutora pero solo el maullido de un gato afónico le respondió- ¿señor...? ¿Sigue ahí?

* * *

Bien, yo y mi genio que no puede completar una escena romantica. ¿Deberia agregar que la que pasaba con el carro era yo? xD. Tomatasos en sus reenvios. Gracias por leer.


End file.
